


Mar

by Fallon_Kristerson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, countryverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Manuel y Miguel se permitieron un día de escapada.





	Mar

**Author's Note:**

> Yo: acabo de sobrevivir el promptatón de Latin Hetalia, necesito un descanso.  
> Yo, también: Acá otro fic :v
> 
> En fin. Esto es viejo y creo que estaba originalmente inspirado en Contracorriente (2009). Cabe decir que al final no fue en esa dirección.

El rumor de las olas era apenas un suave murmullo que se confundía con su respiración, tranquilo y acompasado. El sol brillaba con fuerza y lo sentía arder sobre su piel con ahínco, aún cuando ya estaba muy pasado de mediodía. La arena estaba calientita, y aunque raspaba un poco, no le molestaba. Quería pensar en algún poema, conociendo tantos que había sobre el mar, pero su mente, ojos y demás estaban ocupados en seguir el movimiento perezoso de sus dedos que se enredaban entre algas azabaches.

Miguel soltó un suspiro y Manuel sonrió.

Le gustaba esa perezosa sensación que lo invadía cuando estaban tirados en la playa. Su playa, cabe aclarar. Sus manos se perdían en el cuerpo de Perú y nadie podía decir nada, tal y como debería ser. Presionó sus labios contra la sien de la otra nación y cerró los ojos, entregándose a las caricias que el chico iba repartiendo a lo largo de sus brazos. Le encantaban. Todo lo que Miguel le hace y daba le encantaba, el calor, su piel suave con los ocasionales grumitos, el cosquilleo de su respiración en su pecho, el martilleo de su corazón en su costado y sus dedos vagando sobre su barriga.

Le encantaba Miguel.

-Oe, Manu… -oyó que lo llamaba el chico y respondió con un flojo zumbido-. ¿Quieres ir al agua?

Manuel no quería, lo que quería era quedarse ahí, con Miguel encima de él como una sábana pesada.

-Ya estuvimos hace un rato -renegó apenas y sintió a Miguel removerse.

-Pero…

-No quiero mojarme.

-Estamos en la playa, huevón -señaló Miguel mirándolo con una ceja en alto.

-No me digas -suspiró Manuel y se volteó, soltando una pequeña risa, ante lo cual Miguel soltó un bufido-. Quedémonos acá…

Miguel resopló.

-Pero está bonito el día. Y hace calor.

-El otro día me presumías que aguantabas el calor mejor que yo -replicó Manuel y bostezó, aunque tenía que admitir que era hora de mover la sombría o moverse ellos, ya que poco a poco habían quedado al sol.

Si se quemaba, iba a culpar a Migue, decidió.

Perú se incorporó y le dio un empujón.

-Vamos, un chapuzón y luego volvemos a echarnos -pidió y Manuel suspiró.

-Ya, igual no aguantas nada en mi mar -se mofó y Miguel frunció el ceño.

-Aguanto -aseguró y se paró, tirándole arena en las piernas-. ¡Vamos!

Chile suspiró y se paró a regañadientes, sacudiéndose la arena. Dejó que le tomara la mano, entrelazando los dedos perezosamente, y que lo jalara hacia la orilla. Las olas subieron a recibirlos y mojaron sus pies. Los muymuys surgieron, haciéndoles cosquillas bajo los pies. Miguel se rio y apretó su mano. Otra ola subió y las gotas salpicaron hasta su abdomen. El contraste de temperaturas lo hizo estremecerse, pero no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse cuando Perú tiró de su mano. No lo soltó sino hasta que tenían el agua a la altura de la cintura. “Ya qué” pensó cuando se echó al agua, sintiéndola helada, y el sabor salado se pegó a sus labios cuando se sumergió. Se sacudió el pelo al resurgir y miró a su alrededor. Miguel flotaba a su lado, mirando hacia el horizonte, y cuando notó que volvió a sacar la cabeza, empezó a nadar hacia afuera. Manuel lo siguió porque mucha opción no le quedaba. El mar estaba tranquilo, era una playa bastante plana,

-Oye, Manu -Miguel lo llamó mientras se mantenía a flote-. ¿Una carrerita?

Manuel alzó una ceja.

-¿Nadando? ¿A dónde?

-Hasta afuera -respondió Perú-. Y el que gana hoy la pone.

Le volvió a sonreír, mostrando los dientes. Manuel resopló bajo.

-No.

-Ya, no seas chupado. -Chile rodó los ojos-. Vamos, te doy una ventaja si quieres.

-Ah, no seas huevón -resopló Chile y echó a nadar, herido en su orgullo.

Oyó a Miguel carcajearse como una gallina a sus espaldas antes de escuchar los chapoteos de indicaban que comenzó a perseguirlo. Pataleó lo más fuerte que pudo, sintiendo ocasionalmente una ola alcanzarlo y empujarlo hacia adelante. Apretó los ojos, pero igual sintió a Miguel pasar a su lado. La verdad sabía que iba a perder de partida, Miguel simplemente era más rápido nadando. El peruano salió del agua riendo, corriendo un par de metros a trote ligero hasta que Manuel lo alcanzó. Se volvieron a tumbar en la arena. El sol seguía muy en lo alto y quemaba con ganas, pero a Miguel poco parecía importarle. Manuel se tapó los ojos, esperando a que su respiración se calmara, y su novio se echó a reír. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Manuel los rodó. Igual se rio cuando la sombra de Miguel oscureció su rostro y Perú se inclinó a besarlo.

 


End file.
